


Surprise

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Business Trip, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has to go on a last minute business trip with Fury. He might miss he and Clint's first Christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was late for Christmas, so I decided to hold this off to post it as a new years present instead. Sorry. I'llbet try to be better with my timing

December 19

It's been a few weeks since they came back from visiting Stacy and the family. Oscar came to visit after he got his living situation covered and settled into his new job at the hospital. Clint had just picked Phil up from work. Phil was being quiet. Clint decided to leave it alone until they were settled at home. A other thing he noticed once they got home, was that Phil was clinging to him.

Following him every time he stood, to the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom. Everywhere. He even started to hold Clint's hand, not wanting to let go. Not that Clint minded, it wad just. Not like Phil.

So after they finished changing, feeding Lucky and Natasha, and getting their own dinner ready. Clint was leaning back against a counter with Phil leaning against his front. They were sharing a bowl of pasta, Clint feeding Phil by telling him when to open his mouth. It just lightened the mood a little.

It worked. Phil did calm down but was still following Clint and touching Clint's chest a lot. But that was because Clint told Phil that the bruises had faded and his ribs were fully healed.

After they did finish eating they went back to the couch. Hey were just leaning against each other, Clint's arm around Phil's shoulders. "What's up? You've been off today."

"I new this would happen eventually, but. Now is such a bad time."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go on a business trip with Fury."

"How long?"

"He said a week maybe."

"A week, but. Then. That's. No, this is our first Christmas together. A week, we'll miss it."

"I know, I dot want to go, but I have to. And it's only maybe a week. I might still make it."

Clint felt almost like crying. He hugged Phil tight. "I don't want you to go. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll try to make it as quick as possible I promise."

"It's not your fault." Clint sniffled. "Let's, let's get you packed. Then we can. I don't know, do something, before we sleep."

Clint helped Phil pack. He was sad, but there was nothing he could do but hope for the best, that Phil would be home for their first Christmas. "You have Lucky's stuff already?"

"I have my cane. I don't think I'm taking Lucky."

"...What?"

"If I take him then it'll be just like any other Christmas. Me and him, you and Natasha."

"But then you'll be alone."

"Clint please. I've had my shares of a happy Christmas time with family. I want it to be different for you. If Lucky stays here then a piece of me stays here with you. He could use a break anyway."

Clint sighed. "I know you're not going to give in. Do you have everything else then?"

"Yes."

They stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed. Clint was hugging Phil close. "I kind of want to have sex but I also kind of want to just hold you."

"I'm thinking the same thing."

"Well then. Let's fuck and cuddle."

Phil laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

December 20

"Clint, hey. Time to get up." Phil straddled Clint's waist and rubbed his chest, trying to wake him up. He then tried placing soft kisses to Clint's lips. Clint started to kiss Phil back and sat up to follow him when he pulled back.

"Are we doing it again?"

"No. We're getting up so you can drop me off at the airport."

Clint groaned and laid back down. "I'm too tired."

"You weren't to tired to try to have sex again. Clint, get up."

"Phil seriously. I'm so worn out."

"Well I'm sorry I wore you out but that's your fault." Phil got up to start getting ready. "We did it once, then you wanted to do it again. I asked you if you were sure, you said yes. So we did it again. That's twice. I thought that was it, but then you started the kissing and touching again. I asked you if you were sure again. You said yes. I told you to really think about it. I told you. You insisted. So, that's three rounds last night, because of you."

"You started it." Clint mumbled back.

"What? How?"

"You were being to sexy to resist."

"Aw, Clint. That's sweet. Now get up. It's cold out, so put on a jacket."

"Okay."

Clint got up and put on a hoodie and his converse.

"Don't zip up that jacket."

"Why not?"

"Because I like to hug you under your jackets."

"Oh right. Because it's warm. Okay. You want some coffee."

"No thanks. I have to get used to not having you make my coffee for a week."

Clint sat back down on the bed and sighed. "Where are you going anyway?"

"California."

"Pepper's there right now. Business with Tony?"

"No not this time. Just a meeting and negotiation thing that I don't want to talk about until I have to."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay without Lucky?"

"Yes. I want you to have a different Christmas."

"Well. The fact that I have someone to miss makes me kind of happy. Not the actual missing you part thought, I'd rather you be here."

"I'd rather be here too. But this is the price I have to pay for being the number one in the company and Fury's good eye. Despite the fact that I can't see, we should talk about that title now that I think about it."

Clint just smiled as he watched Phil walk around getting ready, idly talking to himself or Clint. When he was ready he grabbed his can and went to the front door. Clint followed with his suitcase. Phil called Lucky to him. "Hey buddy. I'm gonna be gone for a little while. But I'll be back before you know it. And Natasha. I'll miss you too."

Phil looked so sad saying goodbye, and Lucky even whined a little. Phil sighed and stood. He put his head down as he walked out, but Clint could see that they were glazed over with tears. Clint made sure Lucky and Natasha had food in their bowls before he closed the door behind him.

Phil held Clint's hand all the way to the airport. It was a quiet drive. Neither of them really had anything to say. They were just, a little sad. When they reached the airport, Fury was waiting for them. "Do you want me to come with you till your flight's ready?"

Phil thought about it. "It's going to be even harder to let go, but yes."

They still didn't stop holding hands all the way to Phil and Fury's gate. They still had some time to spare though, so Clint stayed a bit longer. Phil and Fury talked about business and Clint was just hugging Phil from behind. Resting his head on Phil's shoulder.

It was fine until they had to board the flight. Phil turned to hug Clint, slipping his arms around him under his jacket. Clint hugged him back just as tight. When he pulled back, he cupped Phil's cheeks. "No, don't cry. Because I'm about to and if you start I won't be able to stop. It'll be fine. Even if we do miss Christmas we can still celebrate new years together. Try to stay happy, okay? Call .e whenever you want and I'll answer. Be safe, please. Don't go anywhere without Fury."

"Okay. I'll call you when we land and when we get settled. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Clint pressed their lips together for a lingering kiss and took off his jacket. "Here. Take this with you."

Phil took the jacket and kissed Clint again. He squeezed his hand and started to walk away, letting Fury lead him instead of using his cane. Clint watched them go and turned away when he couldn't see them anymore. It was tough. They haven't really been apart since they got together. This was their first Christmas and Phil might be missing it.

Clint wasn't mad. Just upset and worried. Phil was going to be alone, he didn't even bring Lucky with him. A heavy sigh left Clint as he made his way back out to his car. Fury was with him. And Fury would never let anything happen to Phil.

When Clint got home he got Lucky and Natasha, and their food, then went next door. Steve let him in without asking and didn't question it when Clint laid on the floor. "When you're ready to talk I'm here."

"Phil's on a business trip with Fury to negotiate some stuff I think. He might miss Christmas."

"Well I can tell you're all taking it pretty hard." Steve was looking at the three of them with sadness. Lucky was sitting in front of the door facing it. Natasha was glancing at the door every now and then and sometimes jumped towards it the same time Lucky would stand and step to the side of the door that opened. They heard something outside and thought it was Phil.

Clint was just laying there on the floor. Steve felt bad for them. "Well, there's a chance he might make it right?"

"I dunno Steve. He said he'd be gone about maybe a week." Clint sighed. "There's still new years though. So. Yeah."

"Are we opening the shop?"

"Yeah. It'll keep me distracted."

"Come on then, let's go."

"Okay."

It was early six in the morning when Clint dropped dropped Phil off. He and Steve left with Lucky and Natasha to open shop, take Clint's mind off of it. Luckily it was a kind of busy morning and around twelve the mass of people coming in and out died down. That's when his phone rang. At the same time the family with the little mute kid came in. Clint answered his phone eagerly and waved to the kid.

'Hey. Guess who.'

"God Phil. You've only been gone for about six hours and I already miss you so much."

'I know. I miss you too. How's it going though?'

Clint went the back to talk in private. "Kind of okay. I miss you like crazy but you calling will help. Lucky is just laying there whining. Natasha isn't much better. Instead of walking around the shop like usual she's just sticking around Lucky for the most part. But maybe letting the mute kid play with them will help."

'Oh they're back. Good, good. Maybe they just took a break from coming by so often.'

"Yeah maybe. It doesn't look like anything happened, but I'll ask the kid. But how are you doing, whatcha up to?"

'I'm fine babe. Laying in bed, wearing your jacket. I've got to leave with Fury at 12:30, so I've still got three hours.'

Clint smiled. "Right. I'm three hours ahead of you now. Be careful with that jacket, Phil. Wear it too much and it won't smell like me anymore."

'I know. I'm only going to wear it when I'm especially missing you more than normal.'

"You have your laptop right?"

'Of course.'

"Maybe at night, we could Skype. Just so we can see you. And you can hear them."

'That's a great idea. I'd love to keep talking. But I have nothing to really say. And I don't want to keep you from working.'

"I've got nothing to talk about either. But like I said. Call me whenever you want. I'll answer."

'I will take advantage of that. I love you.'

"Love you too. Hurry back. Okay. Bye."

Steve noticed the dopey smile on Clint's face. And he smiled too. Hopefully Phil would be back for Christmas. After dealing with the rest of the customers, Clint got the cat and the dog to follow him to the where the kid liked to sit and play. He usually just colored or read books he brought with him.

Clint stopped to talk to his adoptive parents first. "Hey guys. We've missed you around here for a while."

The husband, Henry, smiled at Clint. It was a tired smile, and Clint got a bit worried about that look. "Yes we've been a little busy with him. Trying to figure out why he doesn't talk, and trying to get him to talk."

"Any news?"

This time Henry's wife, Raven answered him. "Well it isn't medical. His brain is fine, and so are his vocal cords and everything. He can talk, just. Something's holding him back. They think maybe talking was associated with a traumatic moment in his life, and so. He just refuses to do it anymore."

Clint hummed. He knew why the kid didn't talk. But he want going to out him to his adoptive parents if the kid want comfortable with it. So instead he played stupid and hummed. "A shame. Such a sweet kid. I wonder what happened to him to make him not want to talk anymore. Or maybe afraid to."

"Yeah it is. We care about him, but. It's just." Henry lowered his voice. "Becoming too much. It's so frustrating. We never know what he wants or needs because he won't tell us. It's just. Getting to a point where, we might have to give him up."

Clint felt a chill run up his spine and a pang in his heart. "That. I'm sorry to hear that. But please. Can I ask you guys to promise me something?"

"Depends. What're you asking?"

"Henry. Raven. Can I get your word. That if you do decide to give him up. Let me know before you do it. Please."

Raven smiled at him. She could see the desperation in Clint's eyes. "We're going to keep trying with him. But I don't think we can do it permanently. You have our word Clint. We will let you know when we decide what we're going to do. I know you're going to try and adopt him. And who knows, maybe you'll be the one to help him. He seems to only really interact with you. But for now we're going to keep him. We're going to try as hard as we can."

"Thank you. Thank you so much for this. I hope it does work out, but if it doesn't I'd like to take him in. Just. Thank you. Would it be okay if I went to hang out with him while you're here?"

"Clint. Of course you can. You always do."

Clint nodded to them and went to sit with the kid. Angling himself so that they could sign to each other without his parents seeing, and so he could still see their lips. The kid just, didn't want them to know and Clint was going to respect that. Lucky came over to lay next to them, and Natasha rubbed against the boy then laid with Lucky.

Clint just colored while he read the boy's parents' lips. They were talking about Clint.

"Clint would be great for him. I couldn't think of anyone better."

"Neither can I Raven. But we can't just give up on him just like that either. We have to keep trying."

"No of course we can't. And we will keep trying. I'm thinking. After we reach the year mark since we adopted him. Maybe a little longer. If he still want talk to us or give us anything to work with. Then we'll have to let him go. It's just. Too stressful trying to be there and take care of a child that doesn't even make noise when he cries."

"We'll hold out. It's just a few more months till we reach that year mark. You are right. We care about him. But. It is too stressful. He hit his head on the coffee table by accident and started crying. But didn't make a sound. I checked him and asked him if he was okay. He want crying and nodded. Next thing you know I see his shirt is wet with tears. I asked him what happened. He just held the spot on his head that he hit. It stresses me out. We can't be there to monitor him 24/7. But that's the only way to make sure he's okay. It's too much pressure."

"It's scary. We have to hold on and try though. We made a promise to try."

"And we will. If we do end up giving him up, we have to put in a good word for Clint."

"Yeah we do. But let's stay positive for now. Just keep on trying until we can't anymore."

Clint felt a little bad for the kid. But he was happy that the parents were so dead set on trying to make it work. Sadly, it was clear this boy was not going to be opening up to them. Clint started to sign to him. 'How have you been?'

'Good. You?'

Even signing, it was usually short answers. 'I'm doing alright.'

'Phone call. Excited. Why?'

'My boyfriend is on a business trip and I miss him a lot. It was him who called, so I was super happy.' Clint had no problem telling him about Phil since the parents knew and said it was fine.

'He's gone. That's why they're sad?' The kid pointed to Lucky and Natasha.

'Yeah. He'll be back in a few days though.'

'Christmas?'

Clint sighed. 'He might miss it. And this is our first Christmas while being together.'

'Sad?'

'A little. But he might make it. We don't know yet.'

The boy started writing something on a blank piece of paper. With some help from Clint, he wrote. "It will be ok." And then gave the paper to Clint.

Clint smiled and ruffled his hair. "Yeah it will be okay."

Layer that night, Clint was laying with the two furry friends in bed. All curled up under the covers and watching TV. Then Phil called. Clint immediately filled him in on everything that happened with the kid.

'Clint. I am with you. If we need to adopt that boy. We will. And we'll work with him. Even if he never decides to start talking again, we'll work with him. Make signals. But. Did you find out his name?'

"...Shit."

'Dammit Clint. How do you not know his name?'

"I've never heard them call his name before. They always call him kiddo or son. And I just, forget to ask him every time."

'I guess I'll have to find out when I get back.'

"How? He doesn't talk. And you can't see, so sign language won't work."

'Leave it to me sweetheart. Leave it to me.'


	3. Chapter 3

December 21

It's the second day with Phil gone. And they're all doing, okay. Clint talked to Phil till the blind man started to drift asleep. They planned to Skype tonight and just talk all night. But for the day. Clint had plans. After work, he went straight to the Tower to talk to Tony. Lucky chose to stick with him while Natasha ran off to go do, Natasha things.

Jarvis told him that he locked Tony out if the lab for the day and that he was in the common area. So that's where Clint went.

"Bird brain, what's up?"

"Hey Tony. Is there somewhere we can go so he can run around?"

"We can go up to your floor to the range. Pull the tables into the floor."

"Let's go then."

Together they took the elevator up to Clint's floor. On the way up, Tony noticed something. "Where's your ball of red fur?"

"Probably in the cat room on my floor. She ran to the elevator as soon as we got inside."

"Good. As long as she's not around me."

"Well if you keep up that attitude she's just going to keep hating you."

"Evil thing shouldn't have scratched me."

"Tony, she was like four weeks old when that happened, and you were playing with her. She tried to jump the toy and got your arm instead. It was an accident."

"I saw the hatred in her eyes."

Clint just sighed and rolled his eyes, then mumbled to himself. "Because you wouldn't give her her fucking toy."

They reached the range and sat on a bench while the tables folded up and slid down into the floor. Clint had brought a tennis ball with him to throw for Lucky. The dog brought the ball back every time like he was supposed to.

"So. Where's your secret agent?"

Clint sighed. "Business trip."

"Really? Is he going to make it for Christmas?"

"We don't know yet."

"Ooh. That's tough. The first Christmas, and you guys might be apart for it. I'm surprised you're not in tears right now."

"We already kind of cried about it."

Tony glanced over to make sure that Clint wasn't crying or about to cry. Because Tony Stark and a crying friend, he wouldn't know what to do. "If he's not here why is the dog here?"

"He said he wanted me to have a different Christmas this year."

"Damn. Don't worry. I'm sure everything's going to be fine. So are you here for comfort or?"

"No I need your help actually. I was hoping that you'd make something for me for Phil."

"I'll have to start tomorrow since Jarvis locked me out of the lab, but sure. What is it?"

Clint smiled at Tony. "You made my hearing aids. Could you make the same thing for Phil, but headphones instead?"

"Duh. Could do it in my sleep. But can't you just buy headphones?"

"Yeah but. I want these to be specifically special for him."

"Okay. Why would you give a blind man headphones? Isn't that, dangerous?"

"Yeah but we have something worked out. There's this whole thing behind it, but long story short. He needs it to feel, normal. It's really important, Tony please, it means a lot."

"Okay okay. I have nothing else to do today anyway so let's plan this shit."

"It's not shit."

"Yeah whatever. Plans. Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

December 22

Clint was incredibly excited for Phil's gift. Even if Phil did miss Christmas, seeing his expression would completely wipe away any sadness. Plus he was still happy from skyping with Phil till they fell asleep. Phil looked so happy in Clint's jacket while he ate donuts in bed. Clint had asked him if he was just going to eat junk for the next few days, and Phil just smiled and ate another donut.

Today he planned to go over to the Tower again so that he, Tony, and Steve could work on Phil's gift. Clint was going to give ideas and supervise so that it turned out the way he wanted, Steve was helping design it, and Tony was going to make it. They were in the common area, going over the plans.

"I want them to be discreet. He's super self conscious about the whole thing as it is."

"Like your hearing aids then?"

"Yeah. Not the same colors though, we'll probably mix them up. So I was thinking either solid black, black and grey, or black and maybe a little navy blue. Of course, it has to have braille on it so he knows what he's doing."

"Well what's going to be written on it?"

"Maybe one could say his name. And the other could say tell him it's the on off button."

So far, Tony's been sitting there bored out of his mind. Watching the feeds of a hole in the wall shoot out tennis balls to a guide dog, and the other feed of Clint's cat jumping all over the cat room. But that last sentence caught his attention. "I can make them voice activated."

"Phil probably rather push the button himself. That way he knows he's in control."

"Wait." Tony got up to stand in front of Steve and Clint. "There's a big problem here. He can't see, he won't be able to hear you. I assume touching him is a terrible idea because if I remember right, he's a former Ranger, and doing that would scare him. And he might break something of yours."

Clint groaned, buried his head between his knees, and gripped his hair. "I know, I know. Guys. This, is probably the most important gift in my life. This has to work out and be perfect because-" Clint's phone rang before he could finish. It was Phil. "Please. Please figure something out. I'm honestly begging you."

He stepped into the kitchen so he could talk to Phil privately. "Hey baby. What's up?"

'Not much. Missing you guys of course, but. Just laying here. How about you?'

Clint smiled. "I'm at Tony's tower. Working on a surprise for you."

'Oh? What is it?'

"If I told you. Wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"

'Of course it would. It just won't be a surprise when I get it.'

"Leave it to you to find a loophole."

Phil laughed a little. 'I think I have a bit of a surprise for you too. I'll know for sure by tomorrow. But I think it's going to happen.'

"You've got me all excited now."

'Well you should be. I'll let you get back to your planning now. Good luck. I love you.'

"Thanks, love you too. Bye." Clint dropped his head to the counter he was leaning on and groaned again. When he came back out it looked like Steve and Tony made some progress. A lot of progress apparently.

Because as soon as he sat down, Tony told him. "We're done."

"What?"

"We're done. We figured it all out. The whole, danger of getting your ass broken because you accidentally scared a blind man. We figured it out."

"...So what is it?"

"They'll be a button to control turning the headphones on and off. But, if you need to talk to him. It's voice activated. All you have to do is say his name, and it'll slowly fade out whatever he's listening to so that he knows his name is being called. And then he'll be able to hear you. You are only doing this at home with you two right?"

"Of yeah, definitely. The only other people that would do this with him is his sister. Or her husband Rick."

"Okay good. Perfect. Then get out. Let me work. I'll call you when they're done. See you in a few hours."

"A few hours?"

"What, did you think this was going to take more than that? How long did it take me to make your hearing aids?"

"...A few hours. And it only took that long because you kept doing other experiments too."

"Exactly. Now you can either leave, or just hang out hear till I'm done."

Clint wanted to make sure this was perfect without any flaws. "You already have everything you need here?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Anthony Stark. This shit is going in my hu-boyfriend's head."

"Yes I have everything. I just had to think for a moment. But uh. What was that little slip up huh?"

Clint held back a blush. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna go to my floor."

Steve just smiled. He caught the slip too. "I'll come with you."

Clint and Steve went to Clint's floor and Tony went to the lab. Lucky was still catching balls in the range room. But now Natasha was there too, sitting by the robots and watching the dog run after tennis balls.

Natasha jumped up into Clint's arms when she noticed him. Steve took over playing with Lucky instead. "I heard that little slip up back there. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really anything to talk about. It was just a simple mistake."

"Well that title isn't exactly simple. But I'll leave it alone."

They were quiet for a while before Clint worked up the nerve to say anything. "I want him to have that title. Someday Steve. Someday, I swear. I'm gonna make him mine."

"Isn't he already yours?"

"You know what I mean."

Steve laughed. "Yeah I know. Someday it'll happen. I'm sure of it."


	5. Chapter 5

December 23

Tony had finished the headphones in a few hours and had them in a small black box for Clint, and told him. "This is my Christmas present to you. The only thing I ask for in return. Is that I get to plan the wedding whenever it happens."

Clint had reluctantly agreed and was extremely happy with how the headphones turned out. Tony went with the the grey and black but the braille was in navy blue. Clint ran his finger over the raised dots again this morning. Two more days and it'd be Christmas. He had to get up to go to work the shop but he made sure to wrap the little black box first.

Clint was distracted all day at work. He did get to hang out with the mute kid though. The family decided to come in to visit Clint since he was closing the shop for some time, maybe the rest of the year. So about a week or so. Maybe two, depending in when Phil got back.

He was talking to the mute boy about Phil. Apparently he wanted to know more about Clint's boyfriend. 'What do you want know about him?'

'Nice?'

'Very.'

'Would he like me?'

'I think he would. I like you, so he'd probably like you too.'

The kid smiled. 'I can meet him?'

'Of course you can, kid. But I'd have to be there to translate. Phil doesn't speak sign language.'

'You can teach him?'

'I wish I could. But he's blind, he can't see.'

The little boys small smile withered and he dropped his hands. This was the one way he felt a little bit comfortable communicating and now he couldn't use it to talk to someone he wanted to meet. He was crushed.

"No. Don't be upset. It'll be fine, I promise.'

'Okay.'

'We can talk about something else. Can you tell me again how you learned to sign?'

'There was a deaf kid in the foster home. And he and I were friends. He taught me. But he was like you. He was deaf, but he could talk and hear a little.'

'Remember when you told me why you don't talk?'

The kid nodded.

'Thank you for telling me. Does that mean you trust me?'

Another nod.

'Do you think you'd ever be able to actually talk to me?'

'Meet Phil first.'

'I see. You want to meet my boyfriend first. But then that's a maybe right?'

'Maybe.'

'I can't wait.'

When Clint got home he waited for Phil to call so they could talk about the kid. "He told me that he trusts me and that he might be able to talk to me sometime. He just wants to meet you first."

'Wants to meet me?'

"That's what he said. Wants to meet you first."

'Alright then. How's the parents holding up?'

"Um. Good, but, not so good. Remember I told you they said they'd try with him, but they're reaching a limit. They're scared Phil."

'I can't blame them. It is scary. The kid doesn't even make noise when he cries. But I'm serious. If they ever tell you that they can't do it anymore. And you want to adopt him. I'll support you. I support you with the plan right now actually. Do you think they'll make it though?" Phil heard Clint sigh. He sat up in bed.

'I don't think so. They don't even know he can use sign language. But they know that he can talk, he just won't because of some serious anxiety issues because of what his original parents put him through. But they might consider sign language next. And even then, he still might not talk to them.'

"He talks to you."

'Because he knows I know what it feels like coming from his situation and because of that I won't get frustrated with him. And he barely uses full sentences when he signs to me.'

"Well he is four."

'He's turning five on new years eve.'

"His birthdays on the 31st?'

'Uh huh. He's a bit of a late Christmas present to his original parents. If only they saw him that way when they had him. Instead they just kept doing drugs and yelling at him for every little sound he made. Blamed it all on him. Told him if only he'd shut up then mommy and daddy would be happy. If he was just quiet all the time they could sleep and get jobs so they could have money. Who says that to a kid? Blames all that on a child. They didn't have money because they spent it all on drugs.'

"No wonder he doesn't talk. He's afraid if he makes a sound or says something that he'll ruin something. He's scared out of his mind. And you're not his parent, which is another reason why he trust you more."

'So sad. He's so nice.'

"Don't worry Clint. He's with a god family now, and if they can't do it. We'll get him. No matter what, okay?"

'Okay. But this is the greatest but worst idea I've ever had.'

"I know what you're thinking about, but don't think about it. We'll work it out. His original parents. At least the mother had some kind of conscience. Enough to stop what she was doing while she was pregnant to make sure he had some kind of chance, right?"

'Yeah. From what we know he's perfectly fine except for the anxiety and not talking. Have you been eating alright?'

"I've been eating donuts."

'That's it? You said you've got the most important meeting tomorrow, maybe you should get something else to eat.'

"I'll get a sandwich or something from somewhere."

'Okay. Any word on when you're coming back?'

"Not yet." That was a lie. Phil knew when he was going home, he just didn't want to tell Clint. "But I have a surprise for you too."

'Really? Can I have a hint?'

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it?"

'Using my words against me. Smart. How many lollipops have you gone through?'

"A lot. Like a quarter of a bag."

'Phil! It's only the fifth day. Slow down. Why so many?'

"Give been having the urge to do something with my mouth. Usually I have you to kiss."

'Coming home soon?'

"Soon."


	6. Chapter 6

December 24

Christmas eve. Phil still gone. Lucky has taken up sitting in front of the door and whining. Natasha sits on the coffee table, watching the entrance. And Clint. He's just staring at the TV. Steve came over every few hours to check on him because Phil asked him to. Phil also asked him to keep a little secret for him.

Phil told him when he was coming back and wanted him to keep it from Clint. They didn't know how he'd react to the news.

Phil was in the most important meeting right now with Fury. He was focused of course, but. A little part of his mind was stuck on his family. He hoped they were all okay. He was okay, just, missing them. Luckily he was going home soon.

Now they just had to get this deal closed and they'd be done. He just really wanted to go home.

'I wonder what the present is. I can't really think of anything.'

Back with Clint and Steve. Clint was starting to think. "Hey. Did Phil tell you he has a surprise for me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes I do."

"Tell me?

"He said if I told you he'd never forgive me for it."

"Damn. It's a good surprise, something important. Do you know when he's coming back?"

"No, sorry. Why don't we go to the tower, distract Lucky and Natasha. And yourself."

"Okay. I miss him."

"I know, Clint. He'll be home soon."

"What if he misses Christmas. He's gonna be there all alone."

Steve just ushered Clint outside to his car. "It's going to be okay. If you sit there all down like that. Then you're going to make Lucky and Natasha sad too. That's not what Phil would want."

"He'd want us to be happy."

"Exactly. So try to cheer up a little. Or I'll tell Phil that you moped around for a week."

Clint glared at Steve. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Fine. I'm trying you, Steve. I call your bluff. You won't tell him."

Steve smiled and waited till they got to the tower and Clint was playing with Lucky and Natasha to text Phil. Luckily a break was called in the meeting and Phil called him. 'Hey Steve.'

"Hi Phil." Clint's head snapped around to stare at Steve in utter shock and betrayal. Steve just stared back. "I told Clint that if he didn't cheer up a bit I'd tell you he's been moping almost the entire time you've been gone. He said I was bluffing and that i wouldn't call you. So, here we are."

Phil smiled. He missed them so much. He wanted to go home. Like right now. 'I see. Can you put him on the phone, please?'

"Oh of course. Phil wants to talk to you."

Clint's mouth had dropped open when he realized Steve actually called Phil to tell him that. He closed it and took the phone. "Hello?"

'Clint. I told you to stay happy. Now I wasn't expecting you to not be upset at some point, but everyday?'

"Well. I start out okay, but then later in the day I get sad because usually you're with me after work."

'You know I'll be back soon, right? You're going to love my surprise. And I'm sure I'll love yours too. But for now, I want you to do me a favor.'

"Anything."

'I know that making me happy makes you happy. So I need you to just remember that I'm coming for you and cheer up, okay?'

"Okay. I'm fine now, playing with our helpers."

'Wait a minute. Isn't Natasha trained for emotional support or something?'

"Yeah, but she knows it's nothing serious where she needs to actually come help me. And she's missing you too. I lay on the couch like a vegetable. She sits on the coffee table and watches the door. And Lucky sits in front of the door, whining."

Phil groaned. 'I want to come home now. He's going to be so loud when I get back. You may have to wait your turn so I can get him calmed down. Then I'll hug Natasha for a while. And I saved the best for last. Me and you.'

"What're we gonna do?"

'Whatever we want. Whatever you want, really. Soon okay?'

"Okay. It's the big meeting right? Good luck. Love you too. Bye. I fucking hate you Steve."

"No you don't."

"I might get in trouble when Phil gets back because of you."

"You'll be fine. He's not going to do anything to you."

"Hey. What're your plans for Christmas?"

"I don't have any plans. Probably just hang out at home."

"Why don't you come over?"

"That'd be great. I'll make cookies."

"Yay, cookies. How am I gonna hug Phil when he gets back?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he comes back. Am I just going to huh him, or pick him up, or what? I don't know."

"Well. If you pick him up, you'll be holding him."

"Yeah. I guess we'll just find out when he shows up."


	7. Chapter 7

December 25

Christmas morning. Waking up without Phil. Clint didn't want to move. It was six in the morning. And his phone rang. He would've let it just ring if it want Phil's ringtone he heard. "Hello."

'Good morning, baby. Merry Christmas.'

"Merry Christmas, Phil."

'Did you just wake up?'

"Mhm. How could you tell?"

'Your voice. It's raspy, and deep, and quiet.'

"That's what I sound like when I wake up?"

'Yep. I love it.'

Clint chuckled but then groaned at the knock in the door. Lucky and Natasha looked at him but stayed put on the bed. "Hold on Phil, someone's at the door. Probably Steve. I told him he could come over since he didn't have any Christmas plans."

'Aw, such a sweety aren't you.'

The knock sounded again and Clint called out. "I'm coming! Phil old on a second, okay? It's not Steve cause he has a key. Whoever it is, they're persist-" Clint opened the the door and dropped his phone. There Phil stood, beside his luggage, small smile on his face. Clint let out a breath. "Oh my god."

"Merry Christmas Clint."

Clint snapped out of his daze and rushed forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and squeeze him tight. He wouldn't stop muttering holy shit and laughing. "You made it. Holy shit, you made it."

"Surprise."

"This is the best surprise in the world." Clint then picked Phil up, making sure Phil had his legs wrapped around his waist. Steve heard Clint's hysterical laughter and knew Phil was home, so he came out to welcome him back and pull his bags inside. He went back home to get the cookies he made and pushed Clint inside.

Phil was a little shocked when he felt his back go against a wall and Clint drop to his knees, still carrying him. "You okay?"

"I'm so fucking happy."

Phil chuckled and pressed their lips together, licking across Clint's bottom lip. "Let's hurry up and get this put of the way with so you can just hog me for the rest of the day. Where's my boy and his best friend?" Phil had called out the last part and waited to hear Lucky's bark and his nails clicking against the wood floor. Then there was a loud meow. And he braced himself.

Lucky barked and whined, rubbing against Phil and Clint, licking Phil's face, jumping between the two bodies. Clint leaned back to give the dog some room to get some time with Phil. Phil just shushed Lucky and hugged and rubbed his all over. Scratching behind his ears and his belly. He did this until Lucky stopped making noise and was just sitting beside them now.

Natasha was way more tame and just jumped between Phil and Clint and purred. Phil smiled and hugged her, gently stroking a hand over her head and down her back.

Steve was taking pictures. It was nice to still document this stuff. Memories for Clint to see and talk with Phil about.

Eventually Natasha did the same as Lucky. Stepped to the side, but still watched happily. Phil kissed Clint again. "Let me go change."

"I have to?"

"Do you want me to tell you not to touch so much because I'm in a suit or do you want me to change?"

Clint let Phil go. "Okay."

"That's what I thought. Steve, thanks for joining us this year."

"No, thank you guys for letting me come over."

Phil took a cookie and went to go changed out of his suit. Lucky and Natasha following him. Clint watched him go and couldn't gold back the goofy grin. "Steve. He made it. Did you know about this?"

"Of course I did. I'm going to get the eggnog from the fridge."

"How do you know I have eggnog?"

Steve looked at him like he just said something stupid. Because he did. "I went shopping with you because you wouldn't go shopping on your own."

"Oh yeah. Phil's present!"

Steve just watched Clint run around for a while with that dopey smile. This really was a great surprise. Especially since Clint was so down about Phil making it on time. And Phil was going to love his present. Clint said it meant a lot to Phil, so that's all Steve needed. It was Phil's business otherwise.

Phil came back out in pajama pants and one of Clint's jackets. Clint immediately hugged him again and made him sit in his lap. "I've got a present for you. Steve, hurry up!"

Steve came put with three mugs and a carton of eggnog. He put them all on the coffee table, turned on the TV and faced Phil and Clint. Clint was holding the small box wrapped in dark blue paper with snowmen on it. "This is form me, Tony, and Steve. It was my idea, Steve helped design it, and Tony made it. But it was my idea."

"You wrapped it. Clint, I can't see it anyway, why would you wrap it?"

"'Cause tradition and stuff."

"Fair point." Phil tore the paper off and smiled. "You wrapped it very well."

"Thank you."

"Oh it's in a box too." Phil opened the box and felt inside. He couldn't figure out what they were. "This one says my name. And this one says on off next to a button. What are they?"

"Headphones."

That struck Phil to the core and he felt his heart clench. He couldn't stop the tears from prickling at his eyes. He closed the box and hugged Clint. Burying his face in Clint's neck. "Thank you so much. And you too Steve. Thank you."

"I thought if they were wireless, you could move around more instead of having to stay in one place because a cord might get caught on something. And they're special. If someone says your name. The music fades out."

"It fades. Perfect. I think if it were to just stop it'd scare me. So the music fades, and whoever it was, we just start talking?"

"Yeah. And then you just turn it back on by pushing the button. I wanted you to have some control over it. So you control when it's on or off. And it fades on, fades off."

"Clint. This is. I-"

"Don't cry." Phil's eyes were shiny with tears and his cheeks were pink.

"I'm just so happy. I love it. I love it so much. Thank you guys."

Steve took another picture. It was cute. "You're welcome Phil. Cookie time?"

Phil smiled and rubbed Clint's back. "Cookie time."

The three spent the rest of the day together. They ate the cookies, had sandwiches for lunch. And made spaghetti for dinner.

Phil did put try out his present that night while Clint held him close. Lucky pressed up behind him. And Natasha above his head. He was so ready to start the new year with his new additions to his family.

And if it came down to it. He'd add one more person too of they had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
